Telling About Feelings
by Fyremoon
Summary: Will Harry and Ginny finally get the courage to tell eachother? and Ron?


story.html Telling About Feelings 

Disclamer:Well this is a no-brainer. I don't own   
these characters.   
a/n for all you "only" h/h people   
you will see my middle finger waving happily toward   
you. I mean there can't be a r/g, that would be gross   
and h/h is to common. Enjoy your day!   


Harry Potter woke from his sleep with a start. He had dreamed he was kissing Ginny Weasley. Of course Harry wasn't exactly   
appalled at the thought. He actually liked Ginny a bit in "that way". Ron would probably nod ok and go back to snogging Hermione   
if Harry said anything. Then of course, he probably wouldn't even hear Harry. Suddenly Harry had a thought. He wondered what   
would happen if he found Ron and Hermione, and announced that Ginny and him were engaged. A small chuckle excaped from his   
lips. He could picture the scene exactly. Ron and Herm would be kissing, then he'd waltz in and say " Guess what! Me and Ginny   
are getting married!" " 

"Oh that's nice Harry",Ron would say during his five seconds of fresh air. 

"Yes Harry have a good time" 

Hermione would answer. Then the snogfest would begin once again. Not that Harry was jealous of the two. Sometimes though, he   
wished he were that close to someone. Ignoring the whispers of "Ginny'' in his head Harry got ready for class. 

Ginny Weasley pulled on her robes and ran a brush through her hair. The red hair her family was so famous for no longer bothered   
her. She rather liked it now after she had studied herself in the mirror. When she was mad her hair and eyes glowed with fury. That   
was very interesting to Ginny. Especially after Harry had looked at her carefully when Snape pissed her off. He seemed enchanted   
by her anger,as if he was drawn to it. Ginny blushed at the thought of Harry. No longer did she have her silly little girl "hero" crush,   
but rather a crush on her good friend Harry. In her opinion that was much better. At least if they were friends he knew her and she   
wouldn't be crushed if he rejected her. In her mind though, she thought it would be nice to have someone to care that much about   
you. Like Ron and Hermione. They seemed so happy together,and Ginny couldn't help but wonder what that'd be like. She shook   
her head and left for class.   
  


"Potions! Ron's cry could heard throughout the corridors. " Of all the classes to have first it had to be Potions!" 

" Honey we've had Potions first thing every morning since first year."Shouldn't you be used to it by now? , asked Hermione 

"Really Ron. At least we get to be over with it early, you know we could have it last of the day. Then we'd be dreading it all day, and not have time to enjoy ourselves", Harry said. 

All three of them shuddered at the thought. It was silent for a while then Ron spoke up. 

" It's not the class really. It's the teacher! Snape!" 

This cry was echoed by bits of fury. Harry couldn't help but think of Ginny when she was mad. He smiled happily, but unfortunately On noticed for the first time. 

" Harry why are smiling like a twit?" 

"He must be thinking of his crush", Herman teased. 

Harry blushed deeply red. For a while he said nothing, and then got the courage to tell them about Gin. 

" Well you see I mum well mum", he stammered. 

On and Herman looked forward expectantly. 

"Yes" , said On 

"I like Gin. On ok! I have a crush on your little sister and I don't care if you're mad or not!", Harry yelled. 

On laughed. 

" You it! I've known for at least a week now. At least if you are crushing on my little sister I know you are a nice guy and wouldn't hurt her." 

" Honestly Harry do you really think we haven't noticed how you keep staring at her", Herman chimed in 

Harry grinned. "I thought you two wouldn't notice. You have been kind busy lately." 

" Harry I'm never to busy to keep an eye on Gin", answered On. 

" It's true. He's a very protective older brother", Herman added. 

" Well as long as you 're not mad then", Harry said. 

" No of course not. I want you to be happy. Besides judging by the way she looks at you my guess is that she'd likes you to" 

" Ooh guys? We're gone be late for class", said Herman. 

" What a tragedy", muttered On.   
  
Harry elbowed him in the ribs. They all started walking toward Potions together.   


a/n yes I know I skipped the day. but this works out better. at least in my world it does.   


According to Harry the day wasn't that bad. Except for the occasional sneer from Snape and death prediction from Trelawnly( both which he was used to by now) the day had gone fairly well. Even Malfoy seemed to keep his distance, as if he knew today wouldn't be a good day for torment. Harry pondered this thought for moment, then he ran into Ginny. Literally. 

" Ginny I am so sorry", he cried. 

" Really Harry I'm fine it's ok." Ginny blushed furiously and Harry couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked.   
Ginny noticed his staring and blushed even deeper. 

" Umm Ginny as long as we're both here there's something you should know" 

"Yes?" 

" Well Ginny you are a very good friend to me, and lately you've become more than Ron's sister. I mean I can talk to you about anything and you understand me completely. Harry babbled for a few more minutes then said. So what I'm trying to say Ginny is I like you." 

"Wow. Harry I like you too. I never thought you felt the same way" 

" Honest" 

" Yes you are such a wonderful friend to me. Before it was your Heroicness that drew me to you. I needed someone to admire and you were it. Then I got to know you better and that kinda faded away" 

Both were silent for a monent. Then Ginny spoke up. 

" Harry what about Ron?" 

" Don't worry, he knows" 

"Oh good" 

Harry knew that he should kiss her, but was afraid. Ginny seemed to notice and softly pressed her lips against his. It was the most wonderful feeling he'd ever felt. Now he knew why Ron and Hermione did it so much. For some reason he couldn't help but think that this would conjure up a great Patronus. They kissed again and more electricity ran through Harry. Then they both went up to the common room. 

" Night Harry" 

"Goodnight Gin" 

"Sleep well" 

" You too"   


For the rest of the night both were happy enough to burst. Soon Ron and Hermione knew and all four could go out together. This time Harry and Ginny didn't mind the kissing because they were doing it too. Of course they all stopped every once in a while to chat. More than often they would each get about seven words in. Not that they minded mind you.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thankyou for reading. Now be a good little person and go review it. And Fallen Darkness I know you hate r/h h/g stories, but be nice anyway. Sorry if the format was bad. My computer is evil. 


End file.
